


Ступени наверх

by Isfir



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isfir/pseuds/Isfir
Summary: Геллерт осторожно открыл дверь и вошел в дом — незваным гостем в первый и последний раз.





	

В доме Дамблдоров двери всегда закрывались на замок, но его смогло открыть простое заклинание. Геллерт знал, что действовать надо быстро, пока никто не успел опомниться, а буря, которая разыгралась после почти что месяца засушливой жары, успешно скрадывала все лишние звуки. Раскаты грома и шум потоков дождя, льющихся с неба, должны были скрыть и его шаги.

Комната Альбуса находилась на втором этаже, а сам Альбус вместе с Аберфортом стояли над телом Арианы и совершали положенный ритуал. Геллерт убедился в этом, когда заглянул снаружи в большое окно гостиной. В просторной комнате, ставшей за это время такой знакомой, теперь было темно, а посреди нее возвышался гроб, вокруг которого горели черные свечи. Аберфорт стоял у изголовья, а Альбус — в ногах. Его губы шевелились, Альбус что-то говорил, но если бы он поднял глаза, то легко бы заметил голову наблюдателя в окне.

Геллерт с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд и отойти, низко пригнувшись. Одежда на нем промокла до нитки, волосы липли к вискам и шее, ноги скользили по размокшей земле, кожаная сумка хлестала по бедру. Он осторожно открыл дверь и вошел в дом — незваным гостем в первый и последний раз.

Ему повезло: лестница наверх располагалась недалеко от входа, и идти по первому этажу ему практически не пришлось. Геллерт вытащил палочку и мигом обсушил себя, прежде чем пойти наверх — не для собственного удобства, а чтобы не оставить следов.

Геллерт знал, что первая ступенька скрипит пронзительно и громко — он успел это выяснить, когда в первый раз нечаянно наступил на нее посреди ночи и разбудил Аберфорта, хотя это совсем не входило в его планы. Геллерт мотнул головой, отгоняя неуместные воспоминания, и перешагнул через нее, сразу на вторую, быстро поднимаясь.

Комната Альбуса встретила его темнотой — не уютной, в которой его ждали, а пустой и холодной. Без владельца она казалась просто нагромождением книг и мебели. В углу в большой клетке сидела сова и не мигая смотрела на него большими янтарными глазами.

Геллерт точно знал, где хранится то, за чем он сюда пришел. Он зажег огонек Люмоса, надеясь, что ни одному нормальному человеку не придет в голову гулять в такую погоду и что его присутствие здесь останется незамеченным со стороны.

В комнате царил огромный письменный стол, за которым Альбус проводил все свободное время. До того, как встретил его, конечно. Геллерт стиснул зубы, сжал свободную руку в кулак и подошел к столу. В нижнем ящике хранились их письма друг к другу, в которых они детально разрабатывали теорию возвышения магов и общего блага. Там же лежали и наработки Альбуса, которые тот еще не успел ему показать. Конечно, ящик был заперт, и конечно, не банальной Алохоморой — Альбус придумал усовершенствованное заклинание сам, скрывая их тайны от Аберфорта и Арианы, которые могли случайно найти и испортить то, что было так важно.

Правда, никакие заклинания им с Альбусом не помогли.

Геллерт присел перед столом и быстро открыл ящик, сгреб все пергаменты в кучу и запихал в сумку, не волнуясь о том, что листы сомнутся — потом их можно будет легко спасти. Закрыл ящик и собрался подняться на ноги, чтобы быстро уйти, а вместо этого уронил голову вперед, на широкий край столешницы. Все это было похоже на ночной кошмар, но от него нельзя было проснуться. Он убил Ариану Дамблдор. Он первый схватился за палочку. Он всегда был чересчур вспыльчивым, и это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему.

Геллерт первым понял, что Ариана мертва — не Аберфорт, который обожал девчонку, и тем более не Альбус, который на нее и не смотрел особо. И он сбежал, пока его не заставили отвечать за то, что он сделал, пусть и косвенно, пусть и сам того не желая.

Он заставил себя подняться на ноги и вытер глаза, наложил на сумку водоотталкивающие чары. Окинул комнату взглядом, проверяя, не забыл ли ничего. По наитию подошел к кровати, снял с подушки несколько длинных рыжих волос и аккуратно обмотал вокруг пальца, чтобы не потерять. Все, теперь можно было уходить.

Уже почти не осторожничая, он спустился по лестнице вниз, подавил в себе желание подойти к гостиной и еще раз увидеть Альбуса, и выбежал на улицу. Геллерт аппарировал с порога, надеясь, что громкий хлопок примут за один из раскатов грома.


End file.
